1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to chargers, and particularly to a charger adapted to a battery for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic device such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. The portable electronic device includes a battery providing power thereto. Thus, a battery connector is necessary to be used in the portable electronic device for connecting the portable electronic device to the battery.
However, not all types of batteries for portable electronic devices have the same standard. Each battery type may have different dimensions. Furthermore, the battery connector may be disposed in different positions of the battery. Thus, it can be inconvenient to charge different types of batteries.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.